


Отклик

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба всегда слишком хорошо владели собой, и теперь тоже никто не хочет сдаваться первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отклик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015  
> Беты: Alves, Инс из Альмалексии

Шерлок никак не выдает своего напряжения: кончики его пальцев и прикрытые веки неподвижны. Он сидит перед Ирэн в кресле, застегнутый на все пуговицы, и на его лице читается нечто, похожее на смирение.  
  
Ей не нужно смирение — только желание.  
  
Где-то рядом глухо потрескивает камин; эти звуки умиротворяют и раздражают одновременно.  
  
Ирэн опускается перед Шерлоком на колени, ведет руками по бедрам, но затем перемещает ладони на его запястья и сжимает — бесполезно: пульс остается ровным.  
  
— Тебе скучно, — она говорит мягко, словно успокаивая, как будто им холодно и тревожно в этой узкой жаркой комнате. Как будто они вот-вот застынут в пространстве и времени. Не то чтобы она была против замереть в вечности вот так — на коленях перед этим человеком, просто она знает еще множество гораздо более занятных и привлекательных поз.  
  
Шерлок открывает глаза и смотрит на нее то ли с любопытством, то ли снисходительно.   
  
— Ты рассчитывала на что-то другое?  
  
— Я рассчитывала… хоть на какой-нибудь отклик с твоей стороны.  
  
— Я способен на любой отклик, — он едва заметно ведет бровью, и она понимающе улыбается.  
  
— Но?..  
  
— Но тебе кажется, что ты сможешь удивить меня. Это не так.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не удивить меня? — Ирэн вновь гладит его бедра, отводит полы пиджака и тянется к пряжке ремня.   
  
Шерлок перехватывает ее запястья и дергает на себя, так что ей приходится приподняться. Она неловко упирается коленом в кресло между его ног. Шерлок держит ее крепко, и, захоти она вырваться, вряд ли бы удалось. Он подается вперед, чтобы проговорить ей в губы:   
  
— Этого достаточно?  
  
Ирэн чувствует на себе его невольно дрогнувшее дыхание.  
  
— Нет… — чуть слышно произносит она и садится ему на колени, тут же прижимаясь к паху.  
  
Ирэн чувствует, что он хочет ее. Явственно ощущает его член через материю брюк. Наверное, только в этот миг она понимает, насколько сильно хотела именно такого отклика.  
  
— Нет, — повторяет она поддразнивая, — теперь скучно мне.   
  
Поцелуй выходит порывистым и коротким. Одно быстрое жгучее соприкосновение губ, и Шерлок уже торопливо скользит ладонями под ее халатом, гладит бока, грудь, ягодицы и бедра. Ирэн проворно расстегивает его ширинку.   
  
Шерлок входит в нее плавно; им не нужна смазка, потому что спокойствие, так стремительно обернувшееся томлением, сделало свое дело. Ирэн принимает его и задерживает дыхание.   
  
Толчок приходится так остро и сладко, что Ирэн прикусывает губу. Она напрягает мышцы и приподнимается, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее двигать бедрами. Вскоре она начинает подаваться навстречу. Ирэн царапает спинку кресла за его спиной, только чтобы не сжать Шерлока за плечи и не выдать потери самообладания.   
  
Они оба всегда слишком хорошо владели собой, и теперь тоже никто не хочет сдаваться первым. Ирэн склоняется к нему и прикусывает мочку уха, умоляя или ускориться, или уступить. Шерлок смотрит на нее цепким, но затуманенным взглядом, явно не желая уступать.   
  
— Шерлок, — шепчет она, задохнувшись и почти отстранившись. — Ты не должен…   
  
Фраза прерывается стоном и завершается судорожным сиплым вздохом. В такой позе она определенно согласилась бы замереть в вечности.   
  
Ирэн сжимается вокруг него доли секунды, но все равно успевает почувствовать особо резкие толчки, вязкое тепло, разлившееся внутри. Она тут же соскальзывает с его члена, быстро перехватывая рукой, чтобы ощутить эту пульсацию так же остро и горячо. Смотреть, как Шерлок все еще кончает в ее ладонь.   
  
Шерлок осторожно обнимает ее и поглаживает по голове. Притягивает к себе для порывистого и короткого поцелуя.  
  
— Чего я не должен?   
  
Ирэн тяжело дышит ему в плечо. Наверняка он уже все понял, но почему-то желает услышать ответ. Она утомленно смахивает волосы с лица и говорит:  
  
— Не должен, — она целует его в подбородок, — ничего доказывать мне.   
  
— Но ты ждала такого отклика?  
  
Ирэн смеется и качает головой.  
  
— Нет, я думала, ты выставишь меня, если не за порог, то хотя бы за пределы своей зоны комфорта. Признайся, ты хотел меня удивить, — шепчет она ему в губы. — Тебе удалось.   
  
Шерлок тоже улыбается, и она вновь укладывает голову ему на плечо.   
  
Где-то рядом глухо потрескивает камин, но эти звуки больше не раздражают. Умиротворение перестает казаться томительным. Время замирает.


End file.
